But Mother, I'm in Love With a Criminal
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: Loki is the love of Sigyn's life, but after the attack New York, she starts to question whether or not he still loves her. (From Avengers and leads up to Infinity War)


**This is only a one-shot that I wrote to fill in the gaps in Sigyn's backstory. If you want to read how they met, check out _The First Dance._ This also explains Loki's death in Thor: The Dark World. This also explains Hela's background and introduces Loki's other kids as well. I've always shipped Sigyn and Loki together since they were married in the myths and just seemed like a cute couple in the way that I write them. Please review and tell me what you think.**

The crowd was pushing in all directions to see the fallen prince get marched right through the marketplace and up to the castle. Some people pulled their children closer in a small attempt to shield them away from the murderer.

This was the first time that a prisoner was led through the market area. Usually, the prisoners were accompanied by a few guards and marched around the market by a different path. Now, it seemed, like the guards were putting a large show, like they were trying to prove a point by humiliating the prisoner.

Everyone knew that he was different; boys didn't study magic nor fought with daggers and tricks. Many believed that Odin made a mistake by bringing him here as a child. The truth about his parentage was no longer a secret, and hate spread like wildfire through the citizens of Asgard.

Judging eyes watched the fallen prince - led with large, heavy chains holding him in place and a muzzle preventing him from speaking - walk slowly through the crowded street. Jeers and insults only added to the chaos. Several angry citizens even threw rocks and anything else they could get their hands on. The guards did nothing to quell the citizens' ruckus; they too seemed to hold something against the prisoner in their hearts.

He was the same boy that they had so faithfully guarded and protected all those years ago, but personal connections with the prince were severed almost immediately after the news of what he had done was announced.

Hate and anger was a common theme amongst the crowd - they all felt betrayed and lied to - but one maiden felt it on a whole other level.

"I told you he was trouble," one man said to his daughter.

His daughter worked as a healer in the castle, but today she was with her father getting produce and goods on her day off. The maiden had light, caramel-colored hair that was braided back into a single braid. Freckles dotted her tan cheeks. Her violet eyes were brimming with unshed tears as a hole in her heart tore open at the sight of the prisoner.

"Your mother and I wanted you about him," the man continued. He noticed that his daughter was shaking and put an arm around her. "That boy was a danger to you the minute you two met."

"He was a good man!" the maiden protested. "I don't know why he did something like that!"

"He's a frost giant, Sigyn. It's in his nature. Those Midgardians never stood a chance against a threat that big; they were lucky that they had that team of warriors."

"Father, you don't understand - I loved him! He loved me! I have never met a man who-"

"It was all a lie, daughter. He probably doesn't care about you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he isn't the one for you."

"Then why did it seem so real?" Sigyn whispered. "All those moments and memories with him - they were the best moments of my life. I just cannot believe that he did something like this…"

The prisoner was now a few feet in front of the two. On impulse, Sigyn pushed through the crowd in hopes that talking to her longtime boyfriend would bring her closure and reassurance.

"Stop! Please stop!" Sigyn cried out to the guards.

"My lady, we have strict orders to take the criminal to the castle immediately," a guard said, and pushed the prisoner forward.

"No! Please! Can I talk to him for just a few minutes?" she begged. There were people staring at her and she could hear her father calling for her to come back, but she didn't care. She _had_ to talk to him.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes," the guard replied.

"Thank you."

The guards took off the muzzle, but still surrounded the prisoner.

"Sigyn. How nice it is to see you," the fallen prince said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was nothing like the calm, reassuring voice that Sigyn had grown to love. What had caused him to change? She dimly noted that his eyes were a blue color, different from his naturally pure green eyes. This discovery told her that there was more to the story.

Sigyn pushed the thought from her mind as anger overwhelmed her. She slapped harshly and shouted: "How could you?! The Midgardians were innocent! Loki, I thought you were better than this!"

"No. You don't understand! It wasn't _my_ fault!" Loki retaliated.

"Wasn't _your_ fault?! That is a completely stupid response for someone who's good with words!"

"No! Please! Let me explain!"

"There is _nothing_ to explain!" Sigyn cried. "I thought I could love you, but I can't love a murderer!"

With that, Sigyn turned from Loki, shaking as tears fell from her eyes. She could feel Loki staring at her, probably in complete shock.

What had she done to deserve this? Why did she have to lose the man of her dreams?

The guards roughly pushed Loki toward the castle. Sigyn couldn't bear to watch; she buried her head into her father's chest and let the tears flow freely.

How much heartbreak could one person endure? Sigyn sure did not want to find out.

/\/\/\/\

She hoped that her work would keep her mind off of him, but she was sadly mistaken. For someone who had been in a relationship for most of her life, it was a new and odd to feel so alone. Yes, she had a small group of friends, but they did nothing to repair the hole in her heart. Nothing could; only Loki, but he was locked away from the rest of the realm.

Deep down, she still loved him. Deep down, she knew something was wrong with him. Maybe she was wrong for dumping him like that, in front of everyone when he was already feeling terrible.

Maybe so, but nothing could undo the fact that he had attacked and killed thousands of innocent people on Midgard.

Anger had consumed her, and that was the reason why Sigyn was standing on the shores of a lake that she and Loki had discovered when they were little. It was a favorite spot of hers, but now it only brought pain.

Her hand was wrapped around a silver locket that Loki had bought for her tenth birthday, and one that she had cherished. It was a beautiful necklace: a silver heart with flowers circling around the Norse runs of love engraved on the front of it. Loki had enchanted it with a spell of protection, which kept her from harm. It was ironically funny how something so beautiful could bring so much pain.

With one swift motion, Sigyn yanked the locket off of her neck and threw it as hard as she could into the shimmering water. She watched it land in the water and quickly ran back to her home, where she collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears.

/\/\/\/\

The Dark Elves had attacked. Thor had escaped Asgard with his brother and mortal girlfriend. Odin was upset, and rightfully so. Many Asgardians wound up in the healing rooms.

The healers were kept busy with all the injured warriors to attend to. Sigyn had watched from a window in the healing rooms as the funeral procession for the queen and the fallen was held.

The queens death shook everyone to the core. Sigyn was so distracted by her work and grieving for the queen that she had no time to kill over Loki.

She had known the queen on a personal level. Frigga had taken a liking to the daughter of a farmer and always made sure that she felt at home in the castle. Loki had always held a special spot in his heart for his mother, and Sigyn got to witness why first hand.

The queen was the best thing that had ever happened to Asgard, and everyone was sad to see her go.

It was quiet in the healing rooms as patients slept or rested. Sigyn was alone since it was her turn to keep watch on their shift schedule.

She was sitting at desk in an empty healing room reading a book about medical discoveries on Midgard, when she heard a quiet shuffling sound. The door to the main room opened and closed softly.

Sigyn closed her book and crept quietly to peek around the corner and down the hall.

What she saw scared her.

Loki was leaning heavily against the wall, holding his chest. Blood had soaked through his leather and dripped onto the floor from a stab wound that had tore right through his chest and out his back. He was gasping for breath like it hurt to breathe, and rightfully so.

"By the Norns!" Sigyn cried. Mixed emotions of anger, sadness, fear, and an overall happiness to see her ex-boyfriend washed over her. She shook herself free of her feelings and rushed to Loki's side. "What happened?"

"Dark Elves. Died for forty-five minutes. Came back. Don't know how, but I'm here," Loki grunted as Sigyn led him to the empty room and laid him down on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you right up. Just keep breathing," Sigyn ordered and pushed a cart of medical tools next to his bed.

She gently pulled his leather away from the stab wound and assessed the damage. The blade had barely missed his heart and spinal cord. There was a small nick on his left lung, but that could be patched up easily. Sigyn quickly set to work to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. Her healing magic flowed through Loki's body, slowing down the flow of blood.

Loki groaned; his head rolling to the side.

"Stay in there for me," Sigyn pleaded and pushed on. She had repaired the internal damages and was starting to sew the wound closed when Loki's heart monitor flat-lined.

"No!" Sigyn shouted. He had lost too much blood. He was going to need a blood transfusion if there was any hope for him surviving this.

Sigyn rushed to set up a transfusion tube. She pushed the needle into her own arm after cleaning it and hooked the other end to Loki. She closed her eyes and focused on making her blood flow into Loki's veins. What she had learned from reading was that Midgardians used a different method, but Sigyn had magic and they didn't.

She put her free hand on Loki's chest, right above his heart, and let out a jolt of energy. She did this a few more times until Loki's heart started beating again.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sigyn plopped down into a chair next to the bed and waited until the transfusion was done. It was going to be awhile until Loki was back to normal, but at least he was alive.

A glimmer of silver caught Sigyn's attention. Clasped in Loki's left hand was a silver necklace - the very same one that Sigyn had thrown into the lake…

How in all the Nine Realms did he find _that_?!

Shocked, Sigyn gently untangled the locked from around Loki's fingers and held it up to the light. It still radiated a warm glow as Loki's spell stayed attached to it. He must had found it since it _was his_ own magic and could have felt it's presence.

Sigyn sat in silence as Loki rested. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

All her emotions came rushing back, forcing her to rethink her decision to break up with Loki. There was more to the story, and she was determined to stand by his side until she knew the truth.

/\/\/\/\

Odin was no longer king, but no one knew except for Loki and He'll call, since the gatekeeper saw the fight and the trickster eventually banish the man he had called father.

After Loki had left the healing room, Sigyn had hoped that he would come back. He had told her that he had to work through some problems before they would talk about their relationship. The way he had said it made Sigyn believe that Loki still loved her and she was willing to give him a second chance.

That was a while ago. Her hopes of him returning had faded after a month of waiting and some searching on her part. Asgard thought that Loki had died on Svartalfheim, and Sigyn had started to believe that he had died. He just disappeared from the face of the realm, leaving Sigyn alone and confused.

It was hard to move on with her life. She didn't want to accept the fact that Loki was most likely dead and never coming back. Her parents tried to cheer her up, but she kept her feelings to herself and slowly sank down into a pit of despair.

How could the man that she loved so dearly just up and leave? They were a happy couple, or at least Sigyn was lead to believe. Were all those happy moments together nothing but a lie, a trick?

Life was tough to life without him by her side, making her laugh and just enjoy each other's company. Sigyn brought light to Loki's dark life. Loki was a beacon of love and hope for Sigyn. It was practically destined that they were together; they were _made_ for each other - soulmates. Even the myths predicted that they would eventually marry.

It seemed like the myths were wrong after all...or so she thought…

Months went by with no sign of Loki, until Hela showed up and destroyed Asgard. On sight, Hela looked very familiar, like Sigyn had seen her before, but Hela's backstory didn't line up with suppressed memories. Sigyn knew the goddess of death, but she couldn't remember where.

That question was going to have to be left unanswered for a couple more days as the citizens of Asgard were led onto a large ship. Sigyn was separated from her parents and was starting to panic as she scanned the crowd looking for them.

Then, she suddenly bumped into a familiar face - one she could actually remember.

"Loki…" Sigyn breathed as she stopped on the ramp. Loki was dressed for battle with a new, children headpiece that looked handsome on him.

Loki stopped and met Sigyn's gaze. "Sigyn, I'm so sorry but now's not the time to talk. I can't explain right now, but something seems wrong with Hela," Loki said.

"She seems familiar, like you have seen her before?" Sigyn asked.

Loki looked shocked. "How did you know?"

Sigyn shrugged. "It's the same with me."

Loki took a deep breath. "Sigyn, I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I shouldn't have left you like that. I was only thinking about myself and not you. If would let me explain, then maybe you could give another cha-"

Loki was cut off as Sigyn laced her finger in his long, silky hair and kissed him on the mouth. Loki melted into her touch and placed a hand on her cheek as they kissed.

"Come back, _alive_," Sigyn ordered through half closed eyes as they pulled away from the kiss to get some room to breathe.

"I will. Stay safe," Loki replied and headed down the ramp. Sigyn's hand followed his until their fingers brushed apart.

She watched him join his brother before turning and heading up the ramp and into the ship. So he _did_ love her after all.

/\/\/\/\

Loki had a premonition about the future and listened to his gut feeling. They had both learned that Hela was really Loki's daughter and Odin had cursed them to forget since he didn't want Asgard knowing that his adopted son had had four kids at a very young age.

That feeling of impending doom from earlier made Loki come up with a way to protect Sigyn. The only way that he could think of was to send Sigyn to Valhalla, where she would be safe from harm with Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Fenris, and Hela.

Thanks to Thanos, Loki wound up taking a shortcut to Valhalla. Sigyn was upset, but they worked through it. The Snap happened and Thanos brought Loki back to life. The battle on Titan ended with Loki in a coma and the rest of the universe saved from Thanos's wrath.

It was actually Sigyn's idea to have Loki fake his death again so that the universe would believe that he was dead and leave him alone.

Sigyn waited with Sleipnir and Fenris in Antarctica as Sleipnir opened a portal under Loki's "dead" body dropped him onto the snow. Fenris wanted stay and play in the snow, but Sigyn had gotten cold and they went back to Valhalla.

It was Loki's idea to find a home on Midgard where they could live peacefully. After much searching, they finally found a nice, modern home in the suburbs of Seattle, Washington.

In a relatively short amount of time, they had bought the home and sealed the deal.

After a day of unpacking, Sigyn and Loki lay in their new bed in their new master bedroom in their new home.

"I love you," Loki said as Sigyn turned off the bedside lamp.

Sigyn smiled and snuggled close to her boyfriend. "I know," she replied. "I had my doubts, but deep down I knew you still cared. I mean, the myths usually don't lie."

Loki chuckled. "You do realize that the myths aren't exactly truthful. They get many things wrong."

"Yes, but if you peel back the layers and do enough searching, you will find that behind every myth and legend is a grain of truth."

"I suppose that makes _us _the truth," Loki mused out loud.

Sigyn laughed. "I suppose so."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Loki spoke up. "I know what I did was wrong, and you may never forgive me, but thank you for at least giving another chance to prove myself."

Sigyn pushed herself up onto one elbow and looked at Loki. "It wasn't your fault; I know that now. I was wrong for leaving you to sort out your problems by yourself. That's not how relationships are supposed to work. It takes two people to put in same amount of effort and love to help each other grow and solve problems together. I should have been there for you."

"I should have pushed you away. My actions caused us to split apart, and I long to make up every moment that I could have had with you," Loki said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well."

"We will work it out, _together_. No more leaving each other out of our lives. Promise?" Loki asked.

"Promise," Sigyn promised with all her mended heart. Loki leaned in and kissed Sigyn on the lips.

"Good night, love," Loki whispered before settling back under the blankets.

"Good night," Sigyn replied and curled up close to Loki.

Maybe, just maybe, fate was right and they were destined to be together. They were, after all, the greatest love story in all of existence.

**The End!**

**This is a filler story for _Resurrection _and _Prince to Criminal._ I'm still working on _Snow Bros_, but I wanted to write this one-shot while I come up with ideas for my other story. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors, feel free to point them out since I wrote this on my phone since school is out and I no longer have a laptop. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review. :)**


End file.
